tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pictures of You
Pictures of You jest dziewiętnastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu'' Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis NOC BALU MATURALNEGO W MYSTIC FALLS — Po podjęciu decyzji, która doprowadza do szału Klausa, Elijah proponuje dla Rebekah zmieniające życie wyzwanie. Caroline dowiaduje się, że jej plany dotyczące idealnej nocy Balu Maturalnego zostały pokrzyżowane przez Elenę, dlatego zwraca się po pomoc do rozbawionego Klausa. Zdeterminowani, by dotrzeć do Eleny, zarówno Damon, jak i Stefan uczestniczą w balu, ale wieczór, pomimo ich wysiłków, zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Kiedy Elena niespodziewanie atakuje w sposób, którego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, Matt zwraca się do Rebekah po pomoc. Bonnie dokonuje przerażającego odkrycia, a Klaus otrzymuje wiadomość, która może zmienić wszystko. Streszczenie Bonnie idzie na grób Jeremiego. Jego duch ją budzi, bo okazuję się, że roznieciła nieświadomie wokół siebie ogień. Bracia Salvatore obmyślają plan, jak włączyć człowieczeństwo u Eleny. Rebekah i Klaus próbują przekonać Elijah, że właśnie każde z nich zasługuje na lekarstwo. Elijah decyduje się dać je siostrze, pod warunkiem, że jeden dzień przeżyje jak człowiek, bez wampirzych sztuczek. Pierwotna idzie z Eleną po sukienkę na bal ostatnich klas. Gdy Caroline przymierza sukienkę na bal, Bonnie opowiada jej o swoich snach z Jeremym. Przychodzi Elena i Rebekah, a ta pierwsza chwali sukienkę Caroline. Po Elenę przychodzą bracia Salvatore, dziewczyna jest w sukience Caroline. Caroline przychodzi do Klausa i mówi, że ktoś zahipnotyzował krawcową i ukradł jej sukienkę. Dziewczyna prosi go, by znalazł w swoim kufrze coś ładnego dla niej. Gdy Bonnie widzi swoje zdjęcie z Jeremym, a on się jej ukazuje. Rebekah pyta się Matta, czy byłaby dobrym człowiekiem. Chłopak jej niestety nie odpowiada pozytywnie. Stefan tańcząc z Eleną próbuję wzbudzić w niej jakieś uczucia, ale mu się to nie udaje. Caroline pojawia się na balu w sukience od Klausa. Podchodzi do niej Elena w sukience, którą jej ukradła. Dziewczyna podczas tańca zwierza się Stefanowi ze swoich rozterek. Rebekah chce zostać Królową Balu, ale nie może zahipnotyzować April, która się tym zajmuje. Dziewczynę do tego zmusza Elena. Bonnie tańczy z duchem Jeremiego, ale okazuje się, że to Silas wniknął do jej umysłu. Próbuje ją przekonać, by z nim współpracowała. Elijah daje Klausowi kołek z dębu białego. Rebekah tańczy z Mattem. Elena mówi Rebekah, że bracia Salvatore próbują przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo. Bonnie i Matt zostają Królową i Królem Balu. Elena stwierdza, że Silasowi potrzebna jest Bonnie, więc musi ją zabić. Tyler przychodzi do Caroline. Damon rozmawia ze Stefan, gdy ten go atakuje. Okazuje się, że pod tą postacią skrywa się Silas. Ostrzega go, by trzymali się z dala od wiedźmy. Elena próbuje zabić Bonnie, ale ta ją unieszkodliwia. Wampirzyca wpada w furię i kąsa April. Matt prosi Rebekah, by uratowała dziewczynę. Damon odnajduje zranionego brata i mówi kto go zaatakował. Silas informuje Bonnie, że ta nie panuje nad swoją magią, a on jej pomoże. Bonnie zostaje zaatakowana przez Elenę. Gdy gryzie dziewczynę w szyję, ta magią ją unieszkodliwia. Powstrzymuje ją Stefan. Kiedy czarownica odchodzi, Stefan wbija Elenie werbenę. Matt dziękuje Rebekah za uratowanie życia April. Rebekah mówi Elijah, że pomogła April, ale ten mimo to daje jej lekarstwo. Okazuje się, że pod postacią Rebekah był Silas i to jemu Elijah dał lekarstwo. Caroline tańczy z Tylerem. Gdy ten wychodzi spotyka Klausa. Salvatorowie umieszczają Elenę w swojej piwnicy. Bracia wymieniają się spostrzeżeniami, jak nabrał ich Silas. Nick znajduje list napisany przez Katherine. Pisze, żeby odnalazł pewną wiedźmę w Nowym Orleanie. Bonnie przychodzi do Silasa, chce ujrzeć jego twarz. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (jedynie głos) * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert/Silas * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson/Silas * Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson * Raymond Scott Parks jako Silas Soundtrack *Dave Baxter - Whispers *Hunter Hunted - Keep Together *Luke Sital-Singh - Bottled Up Tight *Class Actress - Pictures Of You (The Cure cover) *Hot As Sun - Desert Song *Rihanna - Stay *Kari Kimmel - Remember *The Cold And Lovely - Paper and Gun *Josh Ritter - Lights *Phosphorescent - Song For Zula *Charli XCX - Stay Away *Caught A Ghost - You Send Me (Sam Cooke cover) Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek po trzy-tygodniowej przerwie w emisji. *W tym odcinku odbył się bal maturalny. *Tyler i Caroline dzieli ze sobą wspólny taniec. *W liście Katherine, użyła ona swojego prawdziwego imienia "Katerina". *Bonnie pierwszy raz użyła swojej magii przeciwko Elenie. *Rebekah i Elena mieszkają ze sobą. Galeria vampire-diaries-pictures-of-you-elena-matt-bonnie.jpg vampire-diaries-prom-caroline-elena.jpg vampire-diaries-prom-damon-caroline-drink.jpg vampire-diaries-prom-ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-delena.jpg vampire-diaries-prom-matt-rebekah.jpg vampire-diaries-prom-nina-dobrev-elena-gilbert.jpg vampire-diaries-prom-triangle-ian-nina-paul.jpg 754140755.jpg 754140379.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 4